Identity
by AlexSnape-36
Summary: Severus's attempt to live out the rest of his life peacefully is interrupted by supporters of the Dark Lord out for revenge. When one of his apprentices fall for one of them, can he talk some sense into her? Or is everything not what it seems?
1. Ambush

Disclaimer: If the Harry Potter Series belonged to me, the books would have ended differently. As you can see, they didn't. Therefore, they're obviously not mine.

Dedication: For a friend, just because.

Chapter 1 Ambush

The ground was soft beneath Severus's feet after last night's rain. It was the perfect time for him to harvest potions ingredients from his small garden on the inner edge of the forbidden forest. He enjoyed his time alone here, away from the bustle of the castle. The students weren't allowed to step foot in the forest, so his garden was safe from all but the worst troublemakers, and Potter was no longer one of them, so it was secluded for the most part. He preferred it that way. Most the ingredients the students used were provided by Professor Sprout and her greenhouses. This garden was his, only his, for use in the potions products he marketed in his spare time, which he seemed to have in abundance as of late, thanks to his two apprentices.

It had never occurred to him that he would find an apprentice useful. As a matter of fact, he had never wanted an apprentice to begin with, let alone two. Just two more dunderheads for him to babysit. That was what he had first thought when Minerva McGonagall, the Headmistress, had informed him that she had hired them for him to help lighten his work load and give him more time to work on his line of potions that he invented and supplied to the general public. He had muttered obscenely under his breath, but she had beamed at him as though he were supposed to thank her.

Eventually, when the apprentices, two young ladies who went by the names Diana and Madison, it had shocked him to realize that he was actually thankful for them. Not that he'd ever admit it to the headmistress. Admitting that she'd been right about it, that he not only found them useful but also enjoyed their company, would only encourage her to further meddle in his business.

Diana, the eldest of the two of them, had shoulder length brown hair and green eyes. She was very punctual, but had a tendency to take an interest in his projects. Madison had dark auburn hair and green eyes, but was less punctual than Diana was. Lately, Madison had gotten into a habit of disappearing off to somewhere where no one could find her. When Severus questioned her about it, she was vague, to say the least. Severus normally wouldn't tolerate such foolishness, but it hadn't yet interfered with her work for him, which was beyond reproach. As long as it didn't interfere with her work, her free time was her own.

Severus was crouched down next to one of his large plants when he caught sight of movement a little further into the forest. His gaze scanned the forest around him and he quickly became aware of another presence in the area with him. He couldn't pinpoint it, but his instincts told him it was there, and probably coming from the direction of the deeper portion of the forest. It was less likely that whoever it was came from the direction of the castle. He slipped his hand into his pocket and gripped his wand. It took a few more moments of peering into the forest before he caught sight of a figure stepping out of the shadows. The other man, who Severus felt himself unfortunate to be familiar with, was a slightly shorter than Severus and had long, messy brown hair with an obvious red streak in it. He blue eyes were shadowed by the dark lines around them, and short stubble covered the lower half of his face. Scabior normally kept his face clean shaven, but every once in a while he let it grow a little. Severus was familiar with that routine as well.

"What are you doing here, Scabior?" Severus demands sharply, slowly rising to a standing position.

"Getting revenge," Scabior breathes softly, an odd glint flashing in his eyes.

"The war might be over, but traitors still need to be punished." Another familiar voice laughs.

Severus quickly turned to stand at an angle, avoiding having his back to either of the.

"Greyback," Severus sneers in annoyance. Just what he needed. A werewolf invading his garden.

Greyback scowls at him, raising his wand and sending a hex at him. Severus easily blocks it, but Greyback simultaneously launches himself at him. Severus twists out of the way and stuns the werewolf as Scabior takes advantage of his momentary distraction and sends a silent hex at him. Severus turns to face Scabior, raising a magical shield a second too late. A jet of bright green light hits him in the ribs, sending him flying back off his feet and onto his back. A jolt of pain shot through him on impact and his sight went hazy, the breath knocked out of him. It felt as though thousands of sharp needles were pricking his entire body. Darkness crept along the edges of his vision and slowly closed in on him.

Just before he passed out Scabior appeared, leering down at him.

"Don't worry, Severus." Scabior smiles tauntingly, "I'm not going to kill you. It will be much more fun watching your colleagues do it."


	2. Cursed

Chapter 2 Cursed

Severus woke up still lying on the ground. It was dark out now. There was a terrible pounding in his head and a soreness in him that he hadn't felt since he woke up from Nagini's attack after the war's end. Despite this, what first occurred to Severus was that he was still alive, and surprisingly unwounded. He slowly got to his feet, studying his surroundings. He was still in his garden, and he seemed to been alone again. He scanned the forest searching for any sign of his attackers, and quickly took a step back as a werewolf came leaping out at him. He quickly waved his wand in an x pattern and snarled, "Sectumsempra!"

Much to his surprise, his curse went straight through the werewolf, hitting the tree behind it. The werewolf vanished into this air. Feeling extremely on edge, Severus's eyes darted around him, searching for the danger he was sure was there. He slowly backed away, out of the forest, holding his wand tightly at his side. Once he was out from under the trees, he mutters a spell under his breath to make him levitate and flew back to the castle, looking back towards the forest every few seconds, sure that someone was watching him.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright, professor?" Diana asks, a worried expression on her face as she stepped into his office.<p>

"Did you finish the healing potions for Madam Pomfrey?" He asks, ignoring her question. After the attack last night, he had double warded himself in his chambers and retired early. He had assumed a decent nights rest would be enough to help him recover, but his headache and the soreness in his body had only worsened when he'd woken up this morning. He opted for a pain relief potion and the ach had subsided, but there was still an odd steady pounding in his head.

"Not yet, but I'm working on them." Diana answers before pushing at him further. She was worried about him. "Really, professor. You don't look so well. Maybe you should see Madam Pomfrey."

"Or maybe you should stay out of my business and do as I've asked you!" Severus snarls at her, jumping to his feet.

She flinches, stepping back away from him. She'd experienced what he was like in a bad mood, but she'd never seen him like this before.

"The next time you come bother me, it'd better be to get your next assignment." He snaps, "And where is Madison? She has a class to help me teach in five minutes! I'm tired of her disappearing act! I have half a mind to tie her up in my storage closet and only let her out to tend to her duties!"

"Professor, this isn't like you. I really think-"

"I don't give a damn about what you think! Get to work! Now!" He snarls.

"Yes, professor," Diana agrees instantly, not wanting to make his mood any worse. She quickly turns around and leaves, convinced that something was wrong with him. She wasn't sure what it was, but he definitely wasn't himself. She would put off starting the potions and get him some tea instead.

Severus collapsed back in his chair, shocked by how he had just treated his apprentice. It hadn't been intentional, but he wasn't sure what had come over him. One moment he had been finishing up his grading and the next he had been convinced that Diana was looking for a weak spot in him to take advantage of. It was as though he had reflexively switched to thinking his two apprentices were his enemies rather than his assistants. He'd lost all control over his actions, and the pounding in his head had intensified with each word he'd thrown at her.

He leaned forward in his chair and rubbed his temples, willing the pounding to cease. He had a class in just a few minutes, and he didn't want to risk his discomfort being accidently taken out on Madison as he'd just done with Diana.

* * *

><p>"You don 'ave to go," Scabior points out, pulling Madison away from the entrance to the secret passage that stretched between Hogwarts and Aberforth Dumbledore's house, where he had been hiding out for the past several weeks. He pulls her into him, holding her body tightly against his, struggling to restrain his desire for her. "You could stay," He continues, pausing to brush his nose against hers, " 'ere", a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth, "With me," His lips on hers, slipping his tongue into her mouth in a deep kiss.<p>

She moans, momentarily pressing into him before pulling back and taking a step away from him. Her gaze swept regretfully down his figure, resisting the urge to move back into his embrace. They'd never gotten much further than snogging, but his kisses alone could talk her into being late for class. She knew better than to let him touch her like that when she was trying to get back to Hogwarts.

"I have to go," Madison objects, offering him a smile, "I'm already going to be late again, and Severus won't be happy about it."

"Severus is competent enough to teach 'is own classes for one day, don't you think?" Scabior points out, moving towards her and backing her up against the wall, "At least one of them. Otherwise, the 'eadmistress wouldn't 'ave 'ired 'im, would she?"

He slide his hand around her waist, burying his face in her hair and placing a kiss on her neck, "I 'aven't yet properly thanked you for the food you've brought me. Wouldn' want to forget to do tha'. "

He grins as her eyes flutter shut and she relaxes against him.

"Maybe I could stay for just a minute longer."

* * *

><p>Diana hurried into the potions classroom with Severus's tea in her hands. For some reason, Madison was more delayed than she normally was. Diana didn't mind. That gave her an excuse to sit in on the class in Madison's place. She wanted to keep an eye on Severus and make sure he was alright. Maybe she was just over thinking it and Severus was in a bad mood, but her instincts told her it was more than that. There was something off about the whole thing.<p>

She placed his tea on his desk and offered him a tentative smile before sitting down in the chair a chair reserved for her and Madison, placed a few feet away from his desk facing the classroom.

"Madison?" Severus questions simply, rubbing his temples again. The pounding in his head hadn't lessened at all. If anything, it had gotten worse.

Diana shook her head, "I can't find her. I'm not sure where she is. I'll take this one and she'll just have to take the next one."

Severus resisted the urge to ask her whether she thought he was enough of an idiot to drink the tea and whether what she'd slipped in it was to kill him or just knock him unconscious. He knew that was foolishness. Neither Diana nor Madison would poison him…but he couldn't help being overcome by an intense paranoia. To avoid turning on her, he turned on the class instead.

"Today you're going to make one of the three potions you learned how to create last week. Which of the three you make is up to you. You're to work alone. If I see or hear any whispering you'll be kicked out of my classroom and you'll receive a T for your grade today." Severus snaps at them. When they keep their attention focused on him rather than getting up to retrieve their ingredients, an unexplainable anger fell over him. "Ten points from each of your houses for staring! Now get to work before I take more!"

The students quickly got up, most of them muttering angrily under his breath. He could see them plotting against him. He knew that's what they were thinking. They were angry that he'd taken points, and they wanted revenge.

No, that was nonsense. They were just students…

Students that were glaring at him with eyes filled with bloodlust.

No, students working on potions.

Potions they meant to use against him. To kill him.

His breathing quickened and the room spun as he struggled against the thoughts in his head. The pounding grew in strength and volume until it was unbearable. And then the delusions started. They must be delusions. All of his students were witches and wizards. None of them were supposed to have black holes for eyes, focused on him. Trying to pull him in and trap him. Torture him.

He stumbled back, clutching his head, and Diana leaped to her feet. She was at his side in a split second. She attempted to help him regain his balance, but he jerked away from her in a frenzy, fleeing the room.

"Put your things away," She snaps at the class before she leaves the room, "Class dismissed."

She raised her wand and sent her patronus to both Madam Pomfrey and the Headmistress to inform them of what was going on, just as Madison arrived, obviously out of breath.

"Where've you been?" Diana yells at her, as they both rushed to where Severus had collapsed against a wall, curled over and clutching his head with both hands. "There's something wrong with him and you've been missing all day! Isn't the point of you working here to be here when he needs you?"

"I'm sorry! I was…distracted. What happened?" Madison asks, grimacing as she took in the sight of Severus, a man she'd grown to respect and admire.

Diana could see that Madison was as worried as she was, so she backed off of her a little. There would be plenty of time to be mad at her for being so late after Severus was ok again.

"I don't know what to do. He's been acting funny all day, and now this." She explains, "Madam Pomfrey and the Headmistress should be on their way to help him."

"We'll help him alright," The Headmistress laughs as she swiftly approaches them, drawing her wand. Madam Pomfrey and Professor Flitwick were right behind her.

"Headmistress?" Diana frowns, noticing the blank look in her eyes. A chill runs through her as she notices the same look in the other two as well. It was as though they weren't actually seeing them.

The Headmistress flicks her wand in Severus's direction, sending a hex at him. Madison quickly jumps in front of him and blocks it, but hesitates, not sure whether attacking the Headmistress was such a good idea.

"What's going on?" She demands in confusion. Ignoring her question, all three of the professors raise their wands mechanically before sending hexes flying in her direction. Madison reinforces the magical shield she had created, buying them just a few seconds before turning back to Diana. "We have to get out of here. Follow me,"

"I'm not leaving him, and he's passed out." Diana points out stubbornly.

"Levitate him! We're saving his life; I don't think he'll mind you putting a spell on him in order to get him out of here! We have to go!" Madison insists, as the shield falls and a cutting hex leave a deep wound in her arm. She gasps in pain, but ignores it and puts up another shield.

Diana levitates Severus up into the air and magically sends him flying off down the corridor in front of her, running along just behind Madison and trying to dodge the spells thrown at them as the other professors pursued them.


	3. Sanctuary

Chapter 3 Sanctuary

Madison led Diana down the same tunnel she had come through just a few minutes before. She was nervous about taking them to Scabior. No one was supposed to know where he was. He was on the run from the Ministry. He'd never told her why, but she believed him when he told her he was innocent of the crime they'd charged him with. She knew he used to be a snatcher, but his name had been cleared after the war and she saw no reason to hold it against him. She didn't think he'd be happy about her bringing Diana and Severus to him, but she didn't know what else to do. Blood was running from the wound and down her arm, making her lightheaded and a little dizzy. Scabior would be able to help them.

"Where are we going? I didn't even know this was here." Diana asks, hoping Madison really did know where she was going. She wasn't sure what was wrong with Severus, but she was positive that he needed help.

"You wanted to know where I kept disappearing to, didn't you? I suppose now is as good a time as any. I know someone who might be able to help us." Madison explains.

"I thought the Headmistress would have helped us. I can't believe she just attacked him like that when he's obviously ill! Why would she do that?" Diana asks angrily.

"I don't know. We'll figure it out, though. Just…promise not to overreact when you see who I've been coming to see, alright?" Madison requests.

"What would I overreact about? Especially if he can help us figure out what's wrong with Severus." Diana returns.

"I'm sure he'll at least try to," Madison nods as they near the end of the passageway. She pushed the door open easily, feeling the tingling the wards made as they recognized her. The door wouldn't open to anyone else. She had helped him with that one.

Madison motions for Diana to go in before her and steps in after them, shutting the portrait guarding the entrance behind her. She motioned for them to wait there as she moved further into the house. She caught sight of Scabior as he stepped cautiously out of the bedroom, his wand drawn. He was bare-chested and looked as though he'd just gotten out of the shower.

"I didn' expect to 'ave the pleasure of seeing you again so soon, my lovely." He grinned as he caught sight of her, and folded his arms across his chest, leaning against the doorframe.

He couldn't see into the room she had left Diana and Severus in. She wanted the chance to tell him first. He wouldn't be happy about it, but it would soften him up a little if she had the chance to talk to him about it first.

"I need to tell you something," She starts, but breaks off as he grabs her and pulls her into him.

"I think it can wait," He murmurs, tangling his fingers in her hair. "You 'aven't been gone an 'our an' I've already started missing you. Tha' needs to be rectified, don't you think?"

"Scabior, we really need to talk about this. It can't wait." Madison insists, resting her hands on his chest.

"Not even for a few minutes?" Scabior pushes, kissing her neck. "Not even long enough to kiss me?"

"This is who you've been coming to see?" Diana asks, shocked as she appears at the end on the hallway.

"You were supposed to wait!" Madison objects, stepping away from Scabior.

"Maddie…" Scabior growls under his breath, obviously not pleased to see the stranger in his house.

"Wait? Wait for what? You to finish snogging the snatcher?" Diana snaps angrily, "In case you've forgotten, Severus is still unconscious! I don't have time for this."

"He's not a snatcher anymore!" Madison objects, "And I haven't forgotten about Severus. I was just about to tell Scabior about it when you interrupted us."

"Really? Because that didn't look like what you were doing! You're sleeping with a wanted man, Madison! He's probably just using you to hide him from the ministry! Everyone knows they're after him, and since the ministry hasn't given any other reason for it, it's obviously because he's a snatcher!" Diana insists, putting together what she knew about him to form her own conclusions.

"It's none of your business what I do with 'er." Scabior growls, "You're not even supposed to be 'ere! Care to explain tha' bit, Maddie?"

"Don't tell him anything!" Diana objects.

"Diana, please calm down. You promised not to overreact!" Madison pleads.

"That was before I knew you were taking us to someone as psychotic as Bellatrix Lestrange. I want to help Severus, not get him sent to Azkaban for harboring a known fugitive." Diana throws back.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Madison asks challengingly.

"Why can't 'ogwarts take care of 'im? The mediwitch sick?" Scabior asks, glaring at Diana.

"The Headmistress tried to kill him." Madison answers hesitantly, "Along with a couple of the other professors. We think there's some sort of a curse on him. We don't know where else to take him."

"Why not St. Mungo's?" He suggests.

"Severus was banned from St. Mungo's after he recovered from Nagini's attack. He hexed one of the mediwitches when she told him they wanted him to stay another night to make sure he'd fully recovered." Madison explains. Madam Pomfrey had told them that story when Severus ended up in the hospital wing from the side effects of a student's cauldron exploding on him.

Scabior laughs, "That sounds like something 'e'd do." He hesitates before finally giving in, "Severus used to be a friend of mine. I won't put 'im out, or erase your memory, and in exchange, you won't turn me over to the aurors."

"You help us figure out what's wrong with him, and I won't turn you over to the aurors." Diana corrects him.

"I 'elp you figure out what's wrong with 'im, and you owe me." Scabior returns.

"I owe you what?" Diana asks narrowing her eyes at him.

"Whatever I wish," He answers simply.

"I think I'd like more concrete terms than that." She objects.

"You could just try and see whether St. Mungo's will take 'im." Scabior suggests manipulatively.

Diana glares at him for a moment before finally nodding, "You help Severus and I'll owe you a reasonable favor."

"Done," Scabior agrees, "Maddie knows where my 'guest room' is. You can put 'im in there."

"Thank you, Scabior," Madison sighs in relief, moving back towards him and reaching out to put a hand on his chest.

He quickly stepped back out of her reach. "We'll talk later. When I'm not as pissed at you."

Before she can reply he turns around and goes back into his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him.


	4. The Awakening

Chapter 4 The Awakening

Diana sat down on the bed next to Severus and gently brushed his dark hair out of his face. She wanted more than anything to just see him open his eyes again, but, other than turning his head or a twitch of his hand, he hadn't even moved around much. He was sweating and coughing a lot, but she couldn't find anything else wrong with him. The three or four diagnostic charms she'd cast over him had shown a little dark magic surrounding him, but she thought that was natural. Severus had never hidden his fascination with the dark arts. He was even using a little dark magic in the potions he created in his private lab. She placed a cold cloth on his forehead, trying to keep him cool. If he kept this up, he was going to dehydrate himself.

She had tried to get Madison to let her help her with the wound on her arm, but Madison had shrugged it off and told her that Severus needed more help than she did. That was true, but it didn't mean Diana didn't want to help her as well. They had been friends for a long time, even before they'd been hired by the Headmistress. She didn't like to see Madison hurt, and Madison's convict boyfriend obviously counted be counted on to help her. As far as Diana was concerned, Scabior slamming the door in Madison's face when she was hurt was just proof that Diana was right about him. He didn't care about Madison. He was just using her to help him avoid getting caught. It didn't matter that Madison had covered the wound up so Scabior wouldn't notice it as much. Madison had used that as an excuse in Scabior's defense, but Diana thought that, if Scabior really cared about her, he'd have noticed the wound anyways.

The room that they had put Severus in was relatively small. The floor, walls, and ceiling were all made out of the same dark colored wood. There were cobwebs in the corners of the ceiling and walls, and the beige rug that was placed next to the bed had a strange dark red stain on it. The dresser was dusty, and the mirror over the dresser was broken. The only window was small and covered by a heavy black curtain, so the only light in the room from emanating from the fireplace, where the flames were kept alive magically, not through devouring wood. The rest of the house, or what she had seen of it, looked as though someone had at least tried to make it warm and welcoming. That someone was probably Madison. She could probably guess that Scabior had Madison wait on him hand and foot. He certainly didn't seem like the sort of person who would do things for someone else's benefit. This room had been neglected though. Scabior had said that Madison knew where the guest room was, and she had, but it made Diana wonder why. Did Madison stay in this room sometimes? Did Scabior really let her sleep in here, in what looked like the only room that hadn't been cleaned and well maintained? If he did, and Diana didn't doubt it, then that was also proof that he didn't care about Madison. Diana bet Scabior's own room was at least clean. Diana had to magically wash the blankets, sheets, and pillow on this bed before she felt comfortable enough to let Severus rest in it. She bet Scabior slept in a clean bed and made Madison sleep in here when he wasn't using her to satisfy himself. That wouldn't surprise her in the least.

"How is he?" Madison asks, stepping into the room.

Diana looked up and studied her for a moment before answering. Madison looked pale, but had tied some sort of cloth around the gash on her arm. Diana hoped she had at least cleaned it first. Madison never was any good at tending to wounds. She should have let her help her. No, Scabior should have helped her. He should have insisted upon it. Diana shouldn't have the chance to help her because Scabior should have done it, not because Madison was too stubborn to let her do it.

Diana sighs and looks back at Severus, "He hasn't woken up yet, and he's hot, but other than that I can't find anything wrong with him."

"Do you think all of this was caused by a student playing a bad prank? Or maybe a cauldron blew up on him again?" Madison suggests, searching for logical explanations. "Or maybe peeves did something?"

"I don't know. I'm hoping he'll be able to tell us when he wakes up. "Diana answers worriedly. "We need to find out what happened to cause this before we can figure out how to fix it."

"If he know what might be the cause of it, it shouldn't take us long to figure out how to fix it." Madison agrees, "I wonder what could have caused the other professors to turn against him like that. I know he doesn't always get along with them, but being attacked by them doesn't seem like it's even possible. At the very least the Headmistress respects him."

"Maybe whatever is causing it is also affecting those around him?" Diana frowns, deep in thought.

"Then why aren't we being affected by it? I have no urge to hurt him, and I'm pretty sure you don't either." Madison points out.

"No, I don't," Diana nods, "Maybe it only affects certain people?"

"I've never heard of anything that could do that." Madison groans. They're musings only led them straight back to where they had started from, and that was cluelessness.

"We'll figure it out," A male voice says, its tone sounding as though it were attempting to reassure them.

Madison quickly turns around to face Scabior. They had been there for three hours, and she hadn't seen him since he'd shut himself up in their room just after she had shown up with Diana and Severus.

"Scabior," Madison greets him, hesitant to look him in the eyes. She glances at his face to take in his expression, a clue to how he would act, before lowering her gaze to the floor.

Scabior inwardly flinched at her behavior towards him, but kept his expression neutral. "What do you say we give these two some time to themselves?" He suggests, studying her, "Let's you an' me go talk in private, Maddie."

"If you're going to leave me you can do it in front of Diana. She's a friend…and I think she'd like to see you do it anyways." Madison objects.

"That's not true Madison," Diana sighs, "I'd like to see you leave him, not the other way around. I don't want to see you hurt, and he has trouble written all over him."

"Forgive me, I suppose I didn't get all of it off during my shower," Scabior throws at her sarcastically. He moves towards Madison and lift her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze, "I'm still a little pissed. You promised me I'd be safe 'ere. That you wouldn't tell anyone where I was…but I got mad too quickly. Didn't take into account tha' you were coming to me for 'elp, or tha' you were 'urt. And, my lovely, just because I get angry sometimes, doesn't mean I'm quitting you."

She holds his gaze for a moment longer before relaxing against him, leaning her forehead against his shoulder.

"Will you come with me now? Let me make it up to you?" He requests, lifting her chin and making her look at him.

Madison looked back at Diana questioningly, "Are you going to be alright with Severus for a few minutes?"

"You're making a mistake, Madison." Diana objects, glaring at Scabior.

"I think she'll be just fine, pet." Scabior says, taking Madison's hand and pulling her out of the room.

Diana sighs and turns back to Severus, taking his hand. "Wake up, professor. We need you. Maybe you can talk some sense into Madison and help us figure all this out."

Her eyes widen as he turned his head towards her. "Can you hear me? Severus?"

"You're not supposed to be in my rooms," he groans, his eyes still closed.

"I think Scabior would have something to say about you calling these your rooms, but since they aren't really his either I guess it doesn't matter." Diana mutters. She let go of his hand as he opened his eyes. "How do you feel?"

"What did you say about Scabior?" He asks sharply, attempting to sit up.

Diana quickly put a hand on his shoulder and tried to push him back down, but he pushed her hand off. "It's alright. Everything is fine. Madison has been running off with him while she wasn't working and we've talked him into helping us figure out what's making you sick." That wasn't exactly true, but she didn't want him to worry about anything. He needed to rest.

"What's making me sick? I'll tell you what's making me sick. You just informed me that Madison has been running off with a snatcher wanted by the ministry of magic and who belongs in Azkaban." Severus snaps at her.

"Just relax, Professor." Diana objects, "You need to rest. Scabior has agreed to help us and Madison trusts him."

"Madison is obviously not in her right mind!" Severus climbs out of bed looking around for his wand, "Scabior is the reason I haven't felt well! He attacked me!"


End file.
